Be Mine
by Anonamus-A
Summary: Summary: The House of Anubis kids are given a writing assignment: write an anonymous Valentine's Day poem the the person of your choice. Who will write what for whom?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The House of Anubis kids are given a writing assignment: write an anonymous Valentine's Day poem the the person of your choice. Who will write what for whom?

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis

Be Mine

"Okay, since tomorrow's Valentine's Day, I want all of you to write a poem for someone." The class groaned. Jerome's hand flew up. "Yes?"

"Does it have to be a love poem?"

"No, it can be friendship if you want."

"And are they actually going to _read _it?" he asked. The class waited.

"Well, that was the general idea." Another groan. Sighing, she continued the explaination.

"It's going to be anonymous, so the person you write for won't necessarily know it's from you." That changed the attitude a bit. "I want it typed, printed, and folded in half with nothing on the outside. Due tomorrow." No one got around to starting because the bell rang shortly after.

XOXOXO

The next day, everyone handed in their poems. She shuffled them up so there would be no certianty about who put which one in the box in whatever order. She unfolded them to read the name before placing them in front of the person it belonged to. All the Anubis students had one. Curious, all at the same time, they unfolded them and read.

Nina

_Mystery, danger,_

_and an ancient curse to break._

_But I still love you._

It struck me that it had to be from Fabian. He's the only guy who knew about the curse _and _had once liked me. I smiled. He'd been so confused with the whole Joy thing, but maybe he finally figured it out.

Then I saw that the bottome of the page was ripped off. That confused me, but I ignored it. Maybe he just wanted to save paper.

Fabian

_F is for the friends we've always been._

_A is for the amazing adventures we've been on. _

_B is for the boy I'd always liked._

_I is for the ingenious things you've done_

_A is for the Ankh (life) I put in danger_

_N is for the girl who wishes things had gone differnt._

'N is for the girl who wishes things had gone differnt'. Nina. What did that mean? Did she wish we hadn't started dating? Or that we hadn't broken up? And 'B is for the boy I'd always liked'. I smiled at that.

Friends. Boy, didn't that say it all. But still, the poem meant a lot. And was very well thought out. I mean, 'A is for the Ankh...' _Very cleaver, Nina._

Amber

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I'm glad we're still friends_

_even though I broke up with you._

Alfie! We weren't broken up! And if we were, I wouldn't have been the one who was dumped. And the nerve to put this in a Valentine's Day poem. It wasn't very romantic. But, when has Alfie ever been good with romantic stuff? There were a few times, but not often.

I shrugged. They always say it's the thought that counts, right?

Alfie

_You're a clown,_

_but you always make a smile from my frown. _

_You need to grow up,_

_but you proved yourself when you helped get the cup._

_You tried so hard to be my boyfriend._

_Did you like what happened?_

_So, I just wanted to say_

_happy Valentine's Day!_

It was obviously from Amber. Only she would try to make fun of me in a Valentine's Day poem. Plus the cup, and my trying to date her. When would she just give up and accept that we were broken up? Never. She doesn't get broken up with, she breaks up with people. I sighed. Would it ever end?

Patricia

_You say that you hate me._

_I pretend I don't care._

_We put each other down,_

_but we can't pretend forever. _

_Just admit it,_

_you like me as much as I like you. _

Ugh! Eddie. He was so annoying and pushy and... and... I didn't even know what! Trying to tell me how I feel... No, he wasn't. I couldn't pretend he was. I wanted to shut him out and never talk to him again, but he was right. I can't pretend forever. But that didn't mean I couldn't hold my own for a good, long time.

Eddie

_**S**__imple-minded_

_**W**__easle_

_**E**__ntirely too annoying_

_**E**__lectrifying_

_**T**__aking_

_Learn something, Sweetie?_

Something told me she wasn't using Sweetie endearingly... It was a slam and a somewhat nice poem all at once... well, the second E and the T were. But Patricia (I was certain she wrote it. I mean, who else?) was also reminding me that she still had my secret locked up tight. I knew she wouldn't tell, and that seemed to be her reminding me. How did she know I had my doubts? I shook my head. She was impossible.

Mara

_Briliant_

_Beautiful_

_Blinding_

_Big-Hearted_

_Breath-Taking._

_I know you usually get all A's,_

_but this Valentine's day,_

_you're getting straight B's._

I wondered who could have possibly written this. The only one who would have given me a poem like this would have been Mick, but he wasn't here. Then who? Alfie was dating Amber, Fabian liked Nina (and possibly Joy), and Eddie was obviously into Patricia. Then who? It only left Jerome... yeah. That was possible. Or maybe he just wanted to be nice, thinking no one would write a poem for me. Well, it was sweet no matter what.

Joy

_I'm sorry you're hurt,_

_but I just want to be friends._

_Do you forgive me?_

This had to be from Fabian. I was still mad, but my crush was crushed. Yeah, I suppose I did forgive him. But some Valentine's Day poem, huh?

XOXOXO

Everyone got A's on the assignment, and everyone got a poem they liked. It turned out to be a good Valentine's Day (or rather Single's Awareness Day).


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was kinda trying to hurry, so I didn't realize I forgot to write a poem for Jerome. Sorry, Jerome! 3 So, here it is. Better late than never, right?

Jerome

_You helped me out when I needed you._

_You're always there for me._

_I'm sorry for what I made you do._

_So happy Valentine's Day to you from yours truely!_

Okay, now that was a smack in the face (and obviously from Mara). She didn't see that I truely liked her and would gladly help her whenever she needed. She wasn't using me, I mean, I tricked her! But still, it was kind of her to write me a poem. And one step closer to her being with me, not Mick. Yes, Mara. Happy Valentine's Day indeed.


End file.
